


Bubbles

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e12 Fire and Water, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel feeds his fish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Author's Choice" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

The first thing Daniel did when he got home was run to his fish tank. He quickly threw in an extra large portion of flakes and then stood there in silence, watching for a moment.

As the colorful fish quickly gobbled up the food, Daniel's eye was drawn to the filter in the corner. Bubbles rose from it, reminding him of the pipes in Nem's lab. He had read the others' reports on his 'death' while waiting for Janet to clear him, so he realized the significance of the thought.

Despite the confusion and pain he had endured, Daniel knew he had actually had a much easier week than his teammates.


End file.
